monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Knight Armor (Blademaster) (MHGen)
- Female = }} |Armor Type = Blademaster |Gender = Male / Female |Rarity = Rare 6 |Total Slots = 3 |Initial Defense = 260 |Max Defense = 570 |Fire Resistance = 5 |Water Resistance = 5 |Thunder Resistance = 5 |Ice Resistance = 5 |Dragon Resistance = 5 |Armor Skills-English = Wide-Range +2, Heavy Polish, Airborne |Armor Skills-Japanese = |Head-Name = Star Knight Helm |Head-Initial Defense = 52 |Head-Max Defense = 114 |Head-Fire Resistance = 1 |Head-Water Resistance = 1 |Head-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Head-Ice Resistance = 1 |Head-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Head-Slots = --- |Torso-Name = Star Knight Mail |Torso-Initial Defense = 52 |Torso-Max Defense = 114 |Torso-Fire Resistance = 1 |Torso-Water Resistance = 1 |Torso-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Torso-Ice Resistance = 1 |Torso-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Torso-Slots = --- |Arms-Name = Star Knight Vambraces |Arms-Initial Defense = 52 |Arms-Max Defense = 114 |Arms-Fire Resistance = 1 |Arms-Water Resistance = 1 |Arms-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Arms-Ice Resistance = 1 |Arms-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Arms-Slots = O-- |Waist-Name = Star Knight Coil |Waist-Initial Defense = 52 |Waist-Max Defense = 114 |Waist-Fire Resistance = 1 |Waist-Water Resistance = 1 |Waist-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Waist-Ice Resistance = 1 |Waist-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Waist-Slots = O-- |Feet-Name = Star Knight Greaves |Feet-Initial Defense = 52 |Feet-Max Defense = 114 |Feet-Fire Resistance = 1 |Feet-Water Resistance = 1 |Feet-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Feet-Ice Resistance = 1 |Feet-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Feet-Slots = O-- |Head-Materials-English = Wonderful Pass x1, Gammoth Carapace x4, Solar Bursa x2, Trunkspine x4 |Head-Materials-Japanese = |Head-Cost = 14840z |Torso-Materials-English = Wonderful Pass x1, Glavenus Carapace x4, Gammoth Carapace x2, Glavenus Tailpiece x4 |Torso-Materials-Japanese = |Torso-Cost = 14840z |Arms-Materials-English = Wonderful Pass x1, Gammoth Fang+ x3, Glavenus Pyroshell+ x3, Gammoth Redfur x4 |Arms-Materials-Japanese = |Arms-Cost = 14840z |Waist-Materials-English = Wonderful Pass x1, Gammoth Pelt+ x4, Glavenus Fang+ x3, Gammoth Fang x4 |Waist-Materials-Japanese = |Waist-Cost = 14840z |Feet-Materials-English = Wonderful Pass x1, Glavenus Scale+ x4, Gammoth Pelt+ x3, Glavenus Tail x2 |Feet-Materials-Japanese = |Feet-Cost = 14840z |Total Materials = *Gammoth Pelt+ x7 *Gammoth Carapace x6 *Wonderful Pass x5 *Gammoth Fang x4 *Gammoth Redfur x4 *Glavenus Carapace x4 *Glavenus Scale+ x4 *Glavenus Tailpiece x4 *Trunkspine x4 *Gammoth Fang+ x3 *Glavenus Fang+ x3 *Glavenus Pyroshell+ x3 *Glavenus Tail x2 *Solar Bursa x2 |Total Cost = 74200z |Skill Tree 1 = Wide-Range |Skill Tree 1 Head Point = 3 |Skill Tree 1 Torso Point = 3 |Skill Tree 1 Arms Point = 3 |Skill Tree 1 Waist Point = 3 |Skill Tree 1 Feet Point = 3 |Skill Tree 1 Total = 15 |Active Skill Tree 1 = Wide-Range +2 |Skill Tree 2 = Grinder |Skill Tree 2 Head Point = 2 |Skill Tree 2 Torso Point = 2 |Skill Tree 2 Arms Point = 2 |Skill Tree 2 Waist Point = 2 |Skill Tree 2 Feet Point = 2 |Skill Tree 2 Total = 10 |Active Skill Tree 2 = Heavy Polish |Skill Tree 3 = Vault |Skill Tree 3 Head Point = 2 |Skill Tree 3 Torso Point = 2 |Skill Tree 3 Arms Point = 2 |Skill Tree 3 Waist Point = 2 |Skill Tree 3 Feet Point = 2 |Skill Tree 3 Total = 10 |Active Skill Tree 3 = Airborne |Head-Description = Join the USJ adventure with this special head armor. Dazzle your friends with its dynamic curves! |Torso-Description = Armor made from the magical light of USJ. Don this and go on a journey full of discovery. |Arms-Description = Armor made from the magical light of USJ. There are millions of dreams in each fingertip. |Waist-Description = Armor made from the magical light of USJ. Makes you appear as if you were dancing in the sky. |Feet-Description = Armor made from the magical light of USJ. Spreads wonder and excitement with each step. }} Category:Armor Category:Blademaster Armor Category:MHGen Armor Category:MHGen Blademaster Armor Category:MHGen Event Armor